From Two, One
by StudentofDust
Summary: A collection of short to medium-length oneshots, using AngieChild's 100 Themes Challenge list. All will be Harry/Luna stories, with other pairings possibly popping up here and there. Rated just to be safe. Chapter 2: Love.
1. Introduction

"Was he just looking at me?"

The blonde-haired child leaned over to her father. She was barefoot in the green grass, and the blades tickled her feet whenever she moved. She didn't mind, though; that was the way she liked it.

Her father looked at her absent-mindedly. "I'm sorry, Luna, I was off in my own world... What did you say?"

"I said, was he just looking at me?"

Xenophilius looked a bit confused at this. "Was who looking at you?"

"That boy over there," Luna said, pointing further up the field. "The one with the black hair and glasses."

Xenophilius looked where Luna was pointing. Surely enough, a young lad of about 14 or 15 years old was sitting outside an old, dilapidated tent, talking with a red-haired child and their female friend.

"Why does that young man look familiar...?" Xeno mused.

"I do not know, Father... Should he?"

Xeno shook his head slowly. He knew he should remember him from somewhere, but from where...?

Just then, the boy looked over in their direction again. Luna happened to look up at the same time, and the two locked eyes.

Luna felt strange, just then... Almost as though this boy was looking not _at_ her, but _through_ her... That he was able to see straight into her very soul.

She never got that kind of feeling from anyone... She was even more shocked, though, to realize that she wanted to know this boy more.

Luna smiled at him, and he smiled back and waved. Luna returned the wave, as did her father.

Seeing him smile sent a rush of longing through her. Now, more than ever, she wanted to meet him. She could tell he was special; she just wanted to find out why.

Luna stood, resolute in going over and talking to him. Just as she did so, though, he suddenly got up and went inside his tent, his two companions following him.

Luna sat back down, a bit saddened at this most recent development.

Her father looked at her, seeing the look that had just come over her face. He felt a rush of pity for her.

"I get the feeling that you two are going to get your meeting, you know," he said.

Luna looked up at her father, a lone tear falling from her face. "Do you promise?"

In response, Xeno wrapped her up in a giant hug, pulling her as close to him as he could. He smiled.

"Yes, my lovely daughter. I promise."


	2. Love

"So did you enjoy that Potions lecture today?"

Luna looked behind her to see Harry a few steps behind. She smiled her normal, beautiful smile at him, and Harry could feel his heart skip a beat.

"I did. It was quite... interesting."

Harry caught up to her. "Yeah it was, but then again, when are Slughorn's lessons _not_ interesting..."

Luna laughed softly. "You do have a point there, Harry." She fell silent for a moment, then turned to Harry. "Say, Harry... what did you think about what Slughorn was saying about love... that no spell or potion can produce true love in someone?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I agree with him. Love is something that has to be cultivated over time; there's no way it can be made by a spell or a potion. Sure, there are spells and potions that can make you feel like you love someone, or are in love with them, but real, true love... No, no way."

"I agree," was all she said. She walked a few steps ahead of Harry for a bit, then fell back in line with him.

"Love is a complex thing, you know," she said after a few more moments of silence. "You can't quite put your finger on exactly what it is, but it's still there."

Harry had no idea where she was going with this, but he decided to play along for the moment. "That's because it's different for each person."

Luna stopped and looked at Harry, a perplexed look on her face. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, each person is different, right? Each person is unique. Wouldn't it stand to reason, then, that love would affect them each differently?"

Luna looked up to the sky briefly, then back down at Harry. "I never thought of it like that..."

"Neither did I," Harry confessed, "until when I started saying it."

She smiled at him. "That just means that it's what you've felt the entire time, but you just didn't realize it until you were already saying it."

"So what now, then...? Now that I've said it, what do I have to do about it?"

Luna took his hand into her own. "Act on it," she said. "The worst thing you can do, is have a feeling and not act on it."

"But what if I can't?" Harry asked.

"There's no such thing as 'can't'," Luna replied. "Anything you want to do, you can do... All you have to do is take that first step."

Harry was silent for a few moments, then abruptly started walking in the direction of the Quidditch pitch, still holding tightly to Luna's hand. She was utterly confused by this, but went along with him, anyways.

Sensing her confusion, Harry said to her, "You told me to take the first step. I'm doing it."

"I gathered that," Luna said, "but where are we going?"

"To the Quidditch field. Gryffindor's playing a game today, and you're commentating."

"Oh, was that today? I thought it wasn't going to be until next week..."

As the two of them kept on towards the field, Luna smiled to herself.

"You can if you want to," she whispered, "but if I had it my way... I'd never let go of you."


End file.
